One day become a Guard
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Hisagi diberi mandat untuk menjaga Aoi anak angkat Ukitake-ceritanya sih dan membuatnya terjerumus dalam dunia aneh bin sarap yang dibuat Author untuk bersenang-senang
1. Awal ceritanya adalah

**ONE DAY BECOME A GUARD…!**

**Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo yang sehat dan bersemangat  
**

**summary : petualangan Hirako dan Hisagi untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka! dan Aoi chan!  
**

**PERHATIAN :  
**

**resep Dokter tidak diterima dalam Fanfic ini...!**

**Yuzu : Akhirnya Fanfic Bleach lagi! Genre nya Adventure-Humour jadi semoga menyenangkan!  
**

**Hisagi : kenapa gua mulu sih yang musti jadi Main Characternya?  
**

**Hirako : iya ni Authornya gaje  
**

**Yuzu : udah ah, ini Fanfic buatan saya jadi jangan banyak protes dan MAINKAN PERAN KALIAN! *gebukin Hisagi dan Hirako pake gagang Pel*  
**

* * *

**OPENING!  
**

Hisagi sibuk mengerjakan papernya karena Deadline menyebalkan yang hampir membuatnya kena serangan stroke mendadak. Tetapi hari ini dia cukup bersyukur karena paper kerjaannya sudah selesai dan dia bisa istirahat.

Hari begitu cerah karena itu, dia bermaksud jalan-jalan sebelum akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Ah! Itu dia! Hisagi-fukutaichou!" seru suara yang sangaat—sangaaat dia kenal, Ukitake Juushiro. Baru-baru ini dia menjadi foster fathernya Aoi, jadi dia nggak heran kalau Ukitake lebih sering jalan-jalan… dan ada kalanya Ukitake hampir masuk divisi 4 karena keseringan jalan. Apa dia punya penyakit rematik? Itu satu pertanyaan yang enggan dia lontarkan kalau dirinya masih menyayangi jiwa dan raga mudanya yang masih berumur amat panjang—untuk mati.

"ada apa Ukitake Taichou?" Tanya Hisagi yang terlihat lelah lesu dan lunglai untuk diajak bicara. "maaf ya, sepertinya aku nggak punya pilihan lain..ano.. aku mau minta tolong" jawab Ukitake dengan senyum senam semangat bak atlet senam lantai. "apa?" "aku mau kau menemani Aoi 1 hari ini…" kemudian hening. Nggak ada ujan, nggak ada badak, Hisagi langsung terbelalak dan terlihat nggak percaya. Menjaga Aoi? Menjaganya? Atau menyuruhnya jadi Babysitter? Apa maksudnya ini? "kenapa anda minta tolong padaku?" Tanya Hisagi—pertanyaannya menyiratkan—kenapa-selalu-aku-yang-harus-kau-mintai-tolong?

"soalnya aku nggak punya calon lain selain kau" "masih ada Abarai kan?" sela Hisagi agak hati-hati. "kurasa Aoi akan menyukai kalau kau yang menjadi teman bermainnya, soalnya seharian ini aku nggak bisa menemaninya…jadi tolong ya…arigatou Hisagi fukutaichou" Ukitake berlalu setelah dia menepuk pundak Hisagi yang masih nggak bergeming di tempatnya. Betul sekali, dia akan jadi BABYSITTER tanpa bayaran untuk seharian ini… setelah berpikir sejenak, dia melenggang pergi mencari 'anak-yang-harus-dijaganya-.

"jadiiiii~ kau akan menemaniku seharian ini?" Tanya Aoi yang baru saja selesai di divisi 6 tempatnya dinas. "ya…'ayah angkat'(yang menyebalkan itu) memintaku untuk menjagamu" jawab Hisagi sekenanya, "aku kan bukan anak-anak" cibir Aoi. "tapi umurmu jauh lebih muda—kelewat muda malah dari semua orang disini" Hisagi sedikit tersenyum mengingat 1 fakta itu. "kau kan sudah hidup ratusan taun,…" benar sih, gara-gara gejolak waktu saat Aoi lahir 100 tahun lalu… dia malah mendapat waktu sebagai seorang manusia jadi dia nggak bisa hidup ratusan tahun seperti shinigami meski dia seharusnya adalah shinigami—bingung kan?

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hisagi membuka pembicaraan. "kemana saja asal bersama Hisagi san… " jawaban itu sontak membuat Hisagi merona. Anak-ayah ini sangat mirip! Bahkan gayanya bicara… uuuh.. mirip banget… "Beli sesuatu yuk.." ajak Aoi. Hisagi tersenyum simpul mendengar permintaan Aoi. Benar-benar masih anak-anak… pikirnya lagi. Mereka pergi ke sekitar pertokoan di Seireitei, meski nggak banyak hal dijual sepertinya Aoi menikmati acara 'jalan-jalannya' sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis berambut biru cerah itu kalau sampai dia terluka, Hisagi akan berakhir di pemakaman….

"Hisagi san? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang pria berambut blonde bersama pria berambut merah cerah dan dua teman lainnya. Ya, itu Kira bersama Renji, Yumichika, dan Ikkaku. "ah Kira..Abarai, Yumichika,wah Madarame juga ikut ya…" sapa Hisagi datar. "tak kusangka kau suka ke pertokoan seperti ini? Sudah ganti image?" Tanya Ikkaku jahil. "diam kau, aku kesini Cuma menemani" jawab Hisagi cuek. "menemani?" Tanya mereka serempak. "lho… Kira san dan Renji kun…wah Ikkaku san! Yumichika san…!" seru suara imut dari belakang mereka yang sedang membawa kotak berisi beberapa buah dango. "jadi yang kau maksud menemani itu ya ini?" Renji menelengkan kepalanya kea rah Hisagi. "kau sudah tahu ya sudah…" jawab Hisagi malas bicara setelah dia mendapat tugas pemaksaan dari Ukitake.

"kau memang pantas menjadi Babysitter Hisagi!" sebelum Hisagi mengeluarkan Kazeshininya Ikkaku langsung ngabur 10 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "sialan. Aku Cuma mau menemani, kau lihat Aoi bukan anak berusia 2 tahun kan?!" geram Hisagi hingga membuat Kira dan Yumichika lebih memilih diam. Sebelum kepala mereka terlempar ke Rukongai oleh Kazeshini yang ganasnya ga karuan itu.

"nee Hisagi san… sudah ah kasian mereka.. ayo kita lanjut ke tempat lain! Jaa fukutaichou no minna!" seru Aoi yang langsung meyeret Hisagi kea rah lain dan meninggalkan keempat fukutaichou itu dengan keadaan setengah sadar. "dunia apa yang kulihat tadi? Serius Hisagi san jadi bodyguardnya Aoi chan?" Tanya Kira masih tak percaya. "Babysitter…" gumam Renji. "kau bisa dipangkas Hisagi lho" tukas Yumichika.

Lalu di tempat lain. Mereka sampai ke padang penuh rumput. Aoi duduk di sebelah Hisagi yang masih memandangi langit. Entah apa yang dia lihat bahkan tidak ada seekor burungpun di atasnya. "nee Hisagi san?" panggil Aoi. "hmm?" "sebenarnya dulu ayahku seperti apa?" Tanya Aoi. "dia orang yang menyebalkan, seenaknya, suka nendang-nendang kalau salah…tapi dia hebat" Hisagi mengenang masa lalu ketika antara apa yang dia rasakan—harus berterima kasih atas senseinya? Atau malah derita tak berujung kalau semisal senseinya itu masih hidup…- "kau tidak akan mengatakan kalau ayahku tukang pukul kan?" Hisagi hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Aoi yang ada benarnya juga.

"gaya bicaramu itu mirip sekali dengannya" tukas Hisagi. "eh?" "dan itu sudah membuatku senang… dia tidak hilang sepenuhnya…" Aoi memerhatikan senyum yang disunggingkan cowok berambut ungu itu, senyum sedih yang sepertinya akan selalu dia perlihatkan. "Hisagi san sedih? Atau kesepian?" Sebenarnya Aoi bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepala Hisagi, tapi enggan untuk mengutarakannya. "hee? Mungkin itu namanya kesepian" "….Hisagi san… ternyata manis juga yaaa~" Hisagi nyungsep ketika Aoi mengatakan dirinya manis. Sejauh sepanjang hidupnya dia nggak pernah mendengar kalau wajahnya yang kelihatan kaku itu dibilang manis!

"sudah saatnya kita pulang" "oke.." di Ugendo. "Hisagi fukutaichou! Besok aku titip anak ini lagi yaaa… aku mau dinas selama 2 bulan…tolong yaa!" seru Ukitake. Dan sontak membuat Hisagi berubah menjadi patung batu…. Jadiii apakah Hisagi akan mengerjakan mandatnya dari sang Taichou itu?

Saksikan episode berikutnya!

* * *

**Yuzu : Ayayay selesai chapter 1~! benar-benar menguras tenaga yaaaa aduuh Hisagi seneng ya dibilang manis...**

**hisagi : Huh, jangan salah paham ya...aku bukannya nggak suka  
**

**hirako : BTW ntar sampe Chapter berapa?  
**

**Yuzu : sampe Chapter dimana aku puas ngerjain kalian...  
**

**Hisagi+Hirakom : *Mangap tingkat Kabupaten*  
**


	2. Krisis 2 Shinigami

**HIRAKO AND HISAGI IN THE CRISIS!**

**Continue season 1 niii...  
**

**ceritanya ga karuan jadi mohon untuk dibaca dan dipahami yhaahahaha...!  
**

**ingat: BLEACH adalah milik Tite Kubo-!  
**

**HERE WE GOO...  
**

* * *

_setelah kejadian di Ugendo waktu itu...  
_

_keesokan harinya...  
_

_HISAGI..._

Setelah mendapat mandat dari Bung Karno.. eh salah Ukitake Taichou—Hisagi mau nggak mau ya harus mau menerima pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai seorang 'Bodyguard' atau malah Babysitter selama 2 bulan sepeninggal Ukitake yang dinas entah kemana. Dan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Hisagi bersama Aoi yang tampaknya sangat sulit ditebak apa maunya itu.

Apalagi kedatangan Hirako Shinji si Visored yang dulunya mantan komandan divisi 5 ini dateng nggak diundang atau dipanggil. "Yahooo semuanya… maaf mengganggu Hirako Shinji si ganteng ini sudah hadir!" seru Hirako menggebrak pintu kelompok sepulu dimana Hitsugaya yang sedang tenang-tenangnya mengerjakan tugas tergelak dan Rangiku yang hampir terjungkal dari sofanya. "Hi—Hirako!" seru Hitsugaya. "Shinji…hai chibi! Sehat kan? Shoutaichou bagaimana? Eh Aoi chan dimana ya?!" seru Hirako yang dengan pedenya celingukan ga karuan di ruangan pribadi itu. "seharusnya aku yang Tanya kenapa kau ada disini!" geram Hitsugaya yang kemarahannya udah diubun-ubun. "ga usah marah gitu dong aku kan Cuma berkunjung" Shinji menghela napasnya sambil memasang tampang merendahkan. "KELUAAAAR!" usir Hitsugaya yang dengan ringannya melemparkan Hirako keluar.

"tch… sudah susah-susah ke sini naek angkot masih aja di usir…dasar cebol sialan" gerutu Hirako. Tak lama dia menangkap sosok Aoi sedang bersama Hisagi melenggang melewati dirinya yang masih ternganga. "AOII CHAAAAN!" seru Hirako dengan gaya Slowmotionnya. Nggak melihat betapa hebatnya dia membuat hampir semua shinigami disana bergidik ketakutan.

"Shi..Shinji san?!" seru Aoi. "siapa dia? Ah si Vizard itu?" Tanya Hisagi. "halo Hisa chan.. kulihat kau sedang ceria niiih ada apa? Ooh sedang jalan-jalan?" Hirako memerhatikan kedua orang di depannya dengan senyum terbaiknya. "kami baru saja selesai mencari jamur untuk masak" Aoi menunjukkan kantung penuh jamur berwarna coklat itu. "kau hebat ya… trus kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Hirako. "entahlah…habis ini paling rapat" jawab Hisagi sederhana.

"Aoi chan aku ikut ya bareng…" pinta Hirako. "kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Hisagi tak suka momennya diusik oleh orang luar. "heii begini-begini aku tuh mantan pacar—ibumu—yang gagal—dan aku juga turut menjadi anggota keluarganya" jawab Hirako bangga. Entah apa yang dia banggakan. "di tolak ni ceritanya?" sembur Hisagi. Membuat Hirako memercikkan api tantangan ke arah cowok berambut jabrik itu.

"sudahlah kalau mau ikut Shinji san juga boleh kok" tukas Aoi mengalihkan pertengkaran mereka. "serius? Wah kau baik sekali" dengan penuh kemenangan akhirnya Hisagi(dengan terpasksa)menerima kehadiran Hirako.

"wah terima kasih, selanjutnya kalian bisa membawa beberapa berkas yang ada di sana…" tunjuk Shoutaichou yang menerima jamur dari Aoi dan ketiga orang rekannya.

Saat mereka bebersih, mengoprek-oprek berkas yang dimaksud sebuah bungkusan jatuh menimpa Aoi dan yang lebih hebat lagi… Aoi yang kejatuhan benda aneh itu berubah menjadi….

"Kau tak apa-apa Aoi….? Kau dimana?" seru Hisagi, dia memang sangat protektif pada Aoi sekaligus dia nggak mau dijadiin daging gulung oleh Ukitake Taichou atau Byakuya Taichou yang mengerikan itu. "aku disini kok…" jawab Aoi. Tidak terlihat sosok apapun disana, yang ada… Hisagi hanya menemukan seekor kucing berwarna biru yang sedang duduk mengangkat tangannya.

Itu..itu….itu….

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara Hisagi mengalahkan auman singa yang diperjelas dengan Toa masjid.

"KAU KENAPA AOII!" Hisagi langsung memungut Kucing itu dan tampak jelas kalau dia memang Aoi. "UWAA! Apa yang terjadi?" kini giiiran Hirako yang kaget. "apa maksudmu dengan sosok ini?" seru Hirako dengan berbagai dan berjuta pertanyaan yang siap didemokan di ruang rapat DPR . Atau memang lebih tepatnya dia sangat kaget.

"mungkin karena bubuk aneh itu aku jadi begini hueee…aku berubah!" rengek Aoi. "ka..kalau ketahuan oleh Ukitake dan yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Hirako yang jelas jawabannya sangat bego. Hisagi sudah banjir keringat dingin… dia sangat ketakutan.. kali ini sepertinya dia nggak akan digulung jadi daging gulung tapi menjadi korban mutilasi yang keji oleh para Taichou kalau tahu keadaan anak satu-satunya yang membuat mereka dapat menjelaskan berbagai alasan mendasar yang ga jelas(apaan sih?)

"kalau begini kita bisa benar-benar mati…" jawab Hirako. "jangan diperjelas aku juga sudah tahu!" gerutu Hisagi. "kalian jangan berantem disaat begini dong" tukas Aoi di pundak Hisagi. Mereka hanya nggak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa…sebelum atau yang lebih mengerikan Ryuujin Jaka milik Yamamoto san akan menghanguskan mereka sampai ke dunia sana.

Sekarang… mereka harus segera atau secepatnya ,mengembalikan…. Sosok AOI ke asal sebelum pemakaman siap menjemput keduanya.

Sebisa mungkin, untuk hari ini Hisagi dan Hirako harus berbohong ria dengan mengatakan kalau Aoi sedang pergi ke 'VILA TAK BERTUAN' atas permintaannya sendiri. Entah apakah itu ide yang bego atau ide yang bener-bener bego, tapi apa kata Nasi sudah jadi nasi goreng udang kremes, Hisagi harus dan harus menemukan cara mengembalikan Aoi.

Kemudian,

"so..bakso…kita mulai dari mana?" Tanya Hirako. "kata Kyoraku taichou itu bubuk pengubah bentuk.. meski hanya bertahan 2 hari tapi aku nggak mau mengambil risiko diinjak-injak oleh Buldozer kalau menunggu…" jawab Hisagi. Dia sempat menceritakan perihal ini dengan Kyoraku taichou(dengan syarat tidak boleh membeberkannya pada Taichou atau fukutaichou yang lain) dan berkat Nanao fukutaichou mereka berhasil mendapat petunjuk untuk mengembalikkan bentuk Aoi.

Obat yang dimaksud Nanao adalah sebuah 'Jamur' di luar Seireitei, lebih tepatnya di daerah Rukongai distrik 80 yang luar biasa mengerikan dan kini ketiganya sudah menjejakkan kaki di muka bumi Distrik 80 yang siap mencabik-cabik mereka seperti kertas buluk.

"siap?" Tanya Aoi. "ayo, kita kan Shinigami dan mantan Shinigami" cletuk Hirako bersiap dengan sakanade nya.

Di awal sih masih seperti biasa, orang-orang-atau lebih tepatnya roh-roh bergentayangan tidaklah menjadi masalah, keduanya, mereka menemukan pemandangan aneh dengan berbagai hewan tak berbentuk yang seram. Ketiga ada tumbuhan pemakan 'roh' yang membuat Hirako, Hisagi, dan Aoi kalang kabut…

"WOOIIII NGGAK ADA TUH CERITANYA RUKONGAI ADA BEGINIAN!?" seru Hirako.

"MANAKU TAHU BAPAKMU JUALAN TAHU! INI KAN KERJAANNYA AUTHOR!" Hisagi berlari secepat kiiat melebihi FLAZ dan melebihi atlet lomba marathon yang sudah menempuh 16 km jauhnya. Tapi herannya tanaman-tanaman itu nggak bisa dipotong pake Zanpakuto.

"BELOK KE KIRI!" tunjuk Aoi dan dengan sigap mereka sudah berada di balik pohon besar. "hah hoh adooh kenapa sih musti lari-lari kita kan punya Shunpo?" Tanya Hisagi. "kagak ngarti, yang jelas roh gua udah ada di atas ubun-ubun niih… aakh sialan… tahu kayak gini mending kita nggak ngikutin saran Nanao chan" gerutu Hirako sambil membungkuk karena lelah tak tertahankan.

"sudah ah jangan banyak protes kita sepertinya sudah sampai…" geram Aoi yang dari tadi sebal dengan kelakuan kedua Shinigami ini.

Ternyata di depan mereka tersebarlah beberapa Jamur yang sangat lebat. Ada jamur bentuk kuping gajah, ada jamur bentuk kambing(?), ada jamur bentuk mukanya Sule Sutisna(?)

"mana jamur yang betul kalo begini caranya?" Tanya Hisagi yang seperti apa kata perpatah 'Hidup segan mati tak mau'

"masa kudu dicobain satu-satu?" kini Hirako yang mulai gagu gagap nyaingin Aziz gagap.

"mau coba?" satu pertanyaan Aoi berhasil memukul mereka dan membuat Hirako dan Hisagi benar-benar seperti tikus kegenjet vespa yang bunyinya 'CIIIIT-CIIIT—NGEK-NGEK—'

"MASA HARUUUUSSSSS?!" jeritan hati mereka membuat hati mamah dede tergerak dan memberikan masukkan—apa-apaan ini!—masa ada Mamah dede segala-?!

Jadii….. apakah persetujuan mereka berikutnyaaa?!

**TBC(bukan Tuberkulosis looo)**


	3. Akhirnya adalah Jamur

**MUSHROOM AND THE SHINIGAMI**

**Disclaimer : tetep Om Tite Kubo doongg...  
**

**kelanjutan nasib Hisagi n Hirako di petualangan mereka?  
**

**PERHATIAN : Sesuai ketentuan, resep dokter tidak diterima di sini...  
**

**Yuzu : Kyahahaha... senangnya sudah update...! Ceritanya makin Ceruuu...and abal-abal bin Gaje bintitan...  
**

**Hisagi : Tuh kan bener apa kata Piling gue...  
**

**Hirako : Bed Piling... tau kayak gene mending ga usah maen daah...  
**

**Yuzu : ah berisik lu pada. sono balik ke cerita jangan buat Readers menunggu...! *Hitler Mode On*  
**

* * *

**CHECK IT OUT...  
**

***Reader nyalain Tipi*  
**

***Sound efek dateng*  
**

***Tipinya mledug gara-gara sikring konslet*  
**

***Ga jadi nonton... nontonya di Radio dehhhh~~~~~*  
**

Flashbacknya niih Hirako dan Hisagi sudah dapat lokasi tempat jamur penawar itu… tetapi ternyata Tuhan berkata lain… di sana ada berjibun jamur yang hampir seluruhnya bentuknya sama… sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Nanao fututaichou—bentuknya bulat-rada kribo-berwarna kecoklatan(ini ngomongin jamur ato Edi Brokoli sih?)

Jadi Tuhan yang Maha Esa dan Maha Adil itu memberikan mereka sebuah petunjuk…

**Nyobain jamur itu satu-satu**

**Nebak-nebak pake Iniminimainimu….ala Justin Beiber…**

**Balik ke Seireitei…-Tapi dibunuh-di rajam-dipasung oleh Para Taichou…**

**Pilih Hirako nggak dapet jamurnya….**

**Milih nggak usah nerusin Fanficnya…**

**Milih Authornya nggak dapet apa-apa….**

Jadiiii enaknya milih yang mana?

"Hoi, nggak salah tuh pilihannya..?" Tanya Hirako sambil muntir-muntir kancing bajunya yang mau copot. "haaahh dasar Author nggak guna"*Hisagi ditabok Author*.

"mending milih aku…" jawab Hirako sok imut. "NAJISSSS…!" Hisagi langsung mundur 4 langkah melihat kerempongan Hirako yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"memangnya kayak gimana jamur itu?" Tanya Aoi yang sedari tadi memainkan jamur-jamur berbagai bentuk yang di depannya.. sungguh nggak tahu malu, bukannya mau menolong mereka bahkan nggak pernah sekalipun bicara sejalan dari awal perjalanan itulah kenapa Aoi lebih memilih diam daripada berceloteh menengahi perkelahian duo idiot yang sepertinya sudah lama masuk klinik psikiater di Seireitei.

"bentuknya bundar… agak-agak kriting…trus warnanya coklat" jawab Hisagi setelah membetot dasi Hirako hingga tak sadar orang yang memiliki dasi itu sudah megap-megap kayak ikan lele. "….ngg…." Aoi menggumam sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya. "memangnya ada apa Aoi?" Tanya Hisagi kemudian.  
"semua jamur disini agak keriting dan berwarna coklat" jawab Aoi. Hisagi melongo tidak berucap seperti melihat ikan berkaki 4 di depannya. Sedangkan Hirako masih sekarat di tangan Hisagi.

"WHAT THEEEE…! APA-APAAN INI! SEMUA JAMURNYA COKLAT DAN KERITING!?" Hisagi seperti melihat mimpinya jadi kenyataan. "jangan ribut napa? Tinggal dicari mana yang bener…." Sikut Hirako dengan mantap menusuk tulang rusuk Hisagi sampai dia mengaduh.

"diliat-diliat? Apa maksud lo? Matamu itu hebat banget ya bisa bedain seluruh jamur yang jelas-jelas semuanya hampir sama begini?" seru Hisagi kagum sekaligus jengkel.

Sementara keduanya sedang asyik bin masyuk bertengkar, Aoi melihat sesuatu di kejauhan. Sosok itu sangat dia kenal.

"Hei, itu bukannya Byakuya san dan Renji kun ya?" Tanya Aoi. "MANAAA?" serempak keduanya yang bertengkar sudah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebrang. Karena yakin mata mereka belum rabun parah, mereka yakin kalau orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan bak mandor dan kulinya itu adalah Renji abarai kun dan Byakuya Kuchiki san sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, sedangkan keduanya belum melihat Hisagi cs.

"uwaaa sekarang neraka apa lagi yang menunggu kita?" bisik Hirako

"entahlah sekarang cepatlah mencari…!" perintah Hisagi dengan nada galaknya.

Seperti maling dikejer polisi, Hisagi dan Hirako mencari dengan terburu-buru sampai-sampai nginjek apapun yang ada di sekeliling mereka, ya kulit pisang, ya tengorak, ya bangke kucing, apa aja deh…

"Lho kalian ngapain disini?" suara Renji membuat ketiganya membeku-diam seribu bahasa- bak kucing di kecengin ama anjing- bak ngeliat tukang bajaj pake daster-bak liat tukang jamu pake sempak- ketiganya hanya berani menatap—tatap mata saya—beku-beku-beku…(Lho kok jadi Dedy Cobuzier )

"kok malah pada diem? Kayak ngeliat setan aja" sahut Renji lagi. Heran dengan kelakuan orang-orang dekat di sekitarnya itu melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh pesona(?)

"kalian kenapa?!" bentak Renji agak keras. "kami mencari jamur!" seru Hirako. "untuk?" sekarang Byakuya melancarkan tatapan laser yang menyiratkan –katakan-atau-kalian-akan-kuiris-iris-. Tidak kuasa melihat tatapan kejam yang bakal menguliti mereka kalau mereka bohong, Hisagi hanya menunjukkan Aoi-dalam bentuk kucing di depan keduanya. "kucing? Darimana?" Tanya Renji.

"ini Aoi…Abarai…" tukas Hisagi. Kemudian hening. "kau bilang apa?" Renji mencoba mengetes apakah kupingnya itu salah dengar.

"Renji kun…Byakuya san…" dan… JREEEEENGGGGGG… gitaris Band Nidji pun memetik gitarnya dan sesaat terdengar sound effek petir menjelegar yang entah darimana karena hari itu sangat cerah.

"OMAERA…." Byakuya dan Renji bersiap dengan Shikai mereka dan siap mencincang habis kepala Hisagi dan Hirako dan terlihat banyak kobaran Api yang membuat Author cepet-cepet ngambil Selang .

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Keduanya kalang kabut, bersama Aoi yang ikutan lari mereka berusaha menghindari Zambiaru dan Senbonzakura yang tengah mengejar-ngejar mereka. Setelah itu, Renji, Hisagi, dan Hirako saling baku hantam—tonjok-tonjokkan-tendang-tendangan-sampe-sampe Byakuya ikut serta digebuki oleh fukutaichounya sendiri.

"ITU JAMURNYA!" seru Hirako. Benar, itu adalah jamur yang persis sekali dengan ciri-ciri jamur penawar itu. Karena adu jotos belum kelar, jamur itu loncat kesana kemari dan….

Kodok pun meloncat-eeehh salah-salah! Ralat2..!

DANN...

"Hei ada apa dengan Renji san?" Tanya Aoi yang ternyata sudah berubah menjadi sosok aslinya.

"Aoi chan? Kau sudah kembali!" seru Hirako yang hendak memeluk Aoi tapi langsung ditendang oleh Hisagi. "Jangan macam-macam ya. Kamu sudah kembali? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Hisagi kemudian. "

entahlah, bubuk jamur itu membuatku berubah" jawab Aoi yang sangat bersyukur dengan kondisinya yang sudah normal.

Tetapi kegembiraan mereka terhenti setelah melihat pemandangan luar binasa…eh luar biasa… yang hampir membuat mata mereka melotot dan jalan-jalan keliling Pasar Tanah Abang.

"A..Abarai?" Sahut Hisagi memecah keheningan.

"Iya kenapa?" Tanya pemuda di depannya itu. Yang tidak tahu kalau di sampingnya, sang Taichou sudah melongo tingkat Ibukota. "Kok penampilanmu berubah gitu?" sahut Hirako setengah sadar—emangnya lagi pingsan?

Tak tahunya Wujud Renji sudah berubah menjadi Sesosok ular segede linggis yang mendesis-desis kea rah Byakuya yang dari tadi sudah mau lari kalau tangannya nggak ditindih oleh Renji—ular itu "GYAAAAAA! MY BODY…! Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Renji kelojotan kayak disetrum. "wah efek jamurnya ada 2 ternyata, Renji san… kau baik kan?" Tanya Aoi memegangi Renji. "yaaah lebih baik kita kembali ke Seireitei" tegas Byakuya yang akhirnya membuat keempatnya kembali ke Seireitei.

Di Seireitei... *Ganti latar-jadi putih polkadot item-Dalmatian kalee?*

Karena sosok Renji itu, dia tak bisa dibiarkan kluyuran sendiri. Alhasil Byakuya melilitkan Renji di leher menutupi Scraftnya. Membuat seluruh shinigami yang hendak menyapanya enggan karena mengira sang Taichou sudah beralih menjadi seorang pengumpul reptilia. Dan.. yang lebih parah, ketika menghadiri Rapat di Divisi 1, semua Taichou kocar-kacir berhamburan Karena takut melihat ular segede kepalanya Kenpachi bertengger di leher Byakuya.

Sialnya lagi, Hisagi dan Hirako melakukan hal yang sama seperti awal. Mencari jamur laknat yang membuat mereka hampir pergi ke nirwana. Apa daya mereka berdua kembali menjadi korban petulangan sialan yang mengerikan…

Gara- gara Authornya kah? Atau Ceritanya kah? Atau Apakah ini adalah sesuatu ala Syahrini?

Author juga nggak tahu….

so what geto loh... itumah D.M(Derita mereka).

Catatan : Ending yang nggantung n Bikin Kier-kier

**FINISSSHHHHHH~~~~~**

* * *

**Yuzu : Hahahahaha... bener-bener ya, syukurlah akhirnya selesai, jadi kerjaanku menulis sudah selesai juga... o ya seperti biasa Yuzu minta Reviewnya ya...  
**

**Hisagi : Kau benar-benar menyebalkan ya, ngerjain orang ada batesnya tau..  
**

**Yuzu : *melet* bodo, yang penting kalian nggak kubuat jadi Shinigami Orek sambel kan?  
**

**Hirako : Tapi ya, masa kita musti dagelan lagi... tega lu ye...  
**

**Yuzu : Whatever lah, Up to you, Sak kaprepmu... yang penting jadi...  
**

**Hisagi : laen kale cari tema yang bagus...!  
**

**Yuzu : Oke aku akan buat cerita petualangan di Lawang Sewu...jadi kalian siap-siap ya  
**

**Hisagi+Hirako : OGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...!  
**


End file.
